Soothing Rain
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: I wonder what we would be like Sasuke? said Naruto as Sasuke's tears mixed with his blood. If our fates weren't so twisted Itachi hadn't killed your family and I hadn't been crused like I am Naruto's tears ran down his face as Sasuke held him close. We'd


Punker: Wow this song makes me sad...

Naruto: What song?

Punker: Its called soothing rain I don't know who its by though.

Naruto: Sounds Emo...

Punker: Well its in the amv I was watching and now I'm going to write something for you and Sasuke!

Naruto: What!

Neji: IN no way does she remotely own Naruto.

Chapter One

The rain pounded down against the window as Sasuke sat alone in his large apartment. He kept the lights off hoping it would drive away the salker obessed fangirls that always lurked around his house.

Sasuke looked around the empty place the only sound was the rain falling. There was a knock at the door Sasuke ignored it and continued starring into nothing. The knock came again this time more annoyed and rappid. Sasuke sighed and stood.

Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it halfway prepared to tell whoever it was to go away. He imaged it to be Sakura or Ino as they really were his number one fans as he had come to realize over time.

Instead of Sakura or Ino being at the door a dripping wet Naruto stood there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "Jeez, I was ready to knock the door down can I come in or do I have to stand here getting even more wet than I already am?" asked Naruto already coming in.

Sasuke quickly moved out of his way as not to get wet. "What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke as Naruto unzipped his dripping jacket. "Hm, just stopping by on my way home I'm not in any hurry to get there, its not like there's anyone waiting" he said hanging his jacket on the coat rack. It dripped steadly on to the wood floor filling the akward silence.

Sasuke scratched his head and sighed, "I'll make some Tea" he said moving into the Kitchen Naruto following him. Thsi wasn't the first time Naruto had ever been to Sasuke's house, he had been there on several occasions.

Naruto sat down and layed his head on the counter as Sasuke set the pot on the stove to boil. "So what were you doing out there in this weather?" asked Sasuke looking for cups for the tea.

Naruto didn't move but simply adverted his eyes towards Sasuke and replied "Training of course". Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked dead tired yet he could have gone home but choose to stop by here.

"Idiot" mummbled Sasuke taking the pot off of the flame pouring to cups of Tea. "Thank you" said Naruto taking the cup sipping in slowly.

The two boys sat in silence drinking there tea. Neither one of them had anything intresting to say. Naruto shifted in his seat glancing around the dark room. Sasuke still hadn't turned on the lights.

"Why are the lights off?" asked Naruto trying to stirke up conversation. "TO keep the stalkers away" he replied taking a drink of his tea. Naruto laughed and sat up. "Fangirls are that bad?" he asked .

Sasuke shuddered. "Like you wouldn't believe" he said setting the cup down. Naruto sighed and stood up. "Well I'm going to head home" he said. Sasuke stood and walked him to the door. Naruto grabbed his jacket which had dripped all over Sasuke's floor. Naruto put on his jacket and opened the door.

"Next time why don't you stop by my place, I don't mind company either you know" he said closing the door behind him. Sasuke sighed and looked at the water on the floor and walked away from it.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the tea cups and the pot and ignored them as well. He went into the living room and looked out his window through the pouring rain he saw Naruto slowly making his way home. "Idiot" mummbled Sasuke.

Naruto walked down the wet muddy streets towards his home. The rain soaked him to the bone but he ignored it. The rain the chill was giving him was nothing compared to the chilling glares he was getting from passer byers.

Naruto walked up to his door and opened it he entered he closed it and fell back on to it. Naruto looked around his small messy apartment it was just as dark as Sasuke's had been but not to keep awa fan girls just simply because he was beginning to hate the light.

While he had lead Sasuke back to the light from the dark path he had taken Naruto felt as if he had just taken Sasuke's place and was treading in the very darkness he dispised and was hating himself for it. Naruto sat on the floor in the dark for the rest of the night.

Well I'm not really good at Naruto fanfictions but I figured what the heck and I wrote this!

It'd be nice if you would review...

Thanks!


End file.
